Zeldas diary
by Gamegeneral
Summary: Zelda wants to have a nice picknic with link and she brings her diary. but when she gets there link is gone!


Zelda's Journal

Day 1: This morning I woke up from a great dream where Link kissed me! Even if he's only been my boy friend a few days, it was a cool dream. When I regained my senses, I remembered about the picnic Link and I had planned. So I got dressed an headed for lake Hylia. There he greeted me and we began eating. Neither of us expected what came next.  
The sky was so beautiful, not a cloud above us. Suddenly the sky was dark, nothing was visible. I heard several screams and fear fell upon me. I reached to grab links hand for comfort and suddenly realized, HE WAS GONE! Next I heard a deep erie voice in the distance say "I'll be back for you...Zelda!". After hearing my name I fainted.  
When I regained conciousness I discovered it was light out again. Yet I still hard peolpe screaming. Then I saw Impa scurrying around so I approached her asking what was going on. Quickly realizing it was me she leaped in the air happily. I stared in confusion. She explain that the other 6 sages and Link were kidnapped by Ganon. She also said that since they were kidnapped everyone figuered I was captured too. When I told her what ganon said to me she started running around frantically again.  
She dragged me to the castle and told me to stay there and that she'd surround te place with guards. I'm feeling lonely and deppressed because Link was captured and I'm the only person in the castle, everyone else is protecting the castle from all sides. Impa said she'd come inside at night and protect me. Oh, here she comes I must get sleep, because according to her I need extra rest because of all this stress. I think she just wants to sleep because of her stress, she is my body guard after all.

Day 2: Early this morning I used my telepathic powers to contact Link after I had a dream of him being toarchered by Ganon. Actually I think it was more of a vision. Anyway, I told him I'd be coming to help him.Early tomarrow morning I will carry out my plan. My plan has 3 parts:

A: Disguise self as Sheik, only the people in hyrule and Ganon know I'm Shiek, so I could sneak past the Hylians and simply walk through other villages. 

B: Find Link using telepathic powers.

C: Give Link sword and help him defeat ganon and rescue other sages.

Day 3:I carried out my plan today , but it didn't work out so well. After I diguised myself as sheik and left, I was passing through a town called Kiechon village when I saw a sort of vision where Ganon returned to hyrule searching for me. He searched everywhere and warned the people that I was the last edition to his collection, and the most important because i am a sage and i have the force of wisdom and he'd stop at nothing to get me.  
Idecided to hurry ahead and found myself at a peculiar farm called Leala ranch, here some little girl offered to let me come to dinner at the ranch, I accepted and made my way following her to a small house. There I met her parents and ate. They wondered why a child of 13 was wandering towards the woods. I told them it was confidencile and they didn't bother to ask again.  
After dinner they offered to let me sleep there. I accepted noticing how late it was. I noticed how kind they had been and told them my story. They offered to let me borrow their horse so I'd get their faster, I said they had been too kind already, but they insisted, not wanting to argue I went to thier guest room and here I am now writing this down.

Day 4: This morning I set off to where the castle Link was in, in my vision. The horse I was riding was named Stella. She is fast and obediant. When I arrived near the castle there was a run down empty village. There I found an old stable and tied Stella up there. I told I'd return soon, so she started chomping down old oats.  
I approached the castle slowly, but before I entered I contacted Link and told him to give me a signal where he was. A few minutes later a rock flew out the top of a tower. I decided to climb the side of the castle and make my way toward him where I was less visible. I climbed to he top and found Link chained to a wall.I transformed backto Zelda and I handed him his sword, which I found next to me after I woke up and he was gone.   
I was about to set Link free when I heard an evil laugh behind me, it was Ganon! Iwodered how he saw me and he explainded that since I wasnt in hyrule, he expected me to come. He grabed me and put me in this stupid dugeon which I cant get out of. Recently I had a vision about Link seaching for me because Ganon forgot to take his sword! 

Day 4(again): I am so dense! I just realized that I can contact Link and tell him where I am!

Day 4(AGAIN): I am still waiting for Link!

Day 5(finally): I had an intresting day yesterday, after Link found me, we searched for ganon. He was surounded by guards. I started attaking the gurards as Sheik, while Link was taking care of ganon. I defeated all the guards, when suddenly Ganon shot somthing at me,and I became unconsious. Link, in a huge rush of anger, killed Ganon. He set the sages free, and they left.  
Later that night I awoke in the stable I left Stella in. Link was next to me, he looked relieved that I woke up. then all of the sudden he leaned over and kissed me! Just like my dream!We rode on horse back to the ranch and spent the night there. This morning we left for Hyrule on foot but the young girl chased us down, and gave us Stella.  
We rode home and every one was exited to see us. Now I'm in my room remembering it all. This truely has been my grandest adventure yet!


End file.
